Jaitandri Maxus
"'When there's no where to run, jump"' -' Jaitandri Maxus Biography: Jaitandri (Know as "Jait" for short) is a Zabrak that was born on the planet of Mandalore, he was trained by a group of Mandalorian Warriors called "The Black Hand". Jaitandri was un-ware of his ability to use the force until the age of 14 when a Jedi came to Mandalore and took Jaitandri as his Apprentice, this Jedi's name was Master Deirop. Since Jaitandri was introduced to the Jedi Order at 14, we had developed emotional attachments to members of The Black Hand, this caused Jaitandri's emtions affect his countless assignments/missions. For example, when Jaitandri had to stop a fight between The Black Hand and a group of thugs, he slaughtered all of the thugs without mercy because the thugs had killed the 2iC (Second in command) of The Black Hand. When Jaitandri's master (Master Deirop) was killed at the hands of a Sith Lord (Name is unknown), a new jedi master took over in Deirop's place, This jedi's name was Master Ruui Skiel. Personal Life: Jaitandri was a quiet jedi, he had very few trusted friends in which he rarely spoke to. The only person he trusted as a jedi, was his master. Before Jaitandri was in the jedi, he trusted every member of The Black Death's HIGHCOM (High Command). However, the person that Jaitandri could rely on and trust was "Lieutenant Bock", the 2iC of The Black Death. Jedi Life: When Jaitandri was first introduced to the jedi teachings, he was vastly confused despite his strong sense in the force. Even though Jaitandri was a quiet jedi, he liked to take part in the most dangerous assignments because he liked to be in heat of battle, taking down as many clankers as his abilities would let him. Since Jaitandri liked to be the heat of battle, he adopted the form "Djem So" which is a form that allows users of the form to deliver strong and powerful blows to their enemies. Not a lot is known about Jaitandri because he is only a Knight and has less experience than some Jedi Masters. Death Jaintandri came to an horrific end, he was killed by his Sith brother 'Sehima'. At the time, Sehima and Jai did not know they were brother, this led to a very shocking suprise when Sehima found out. When Sehima did ''find out, he left the Sith order to pursue the light, in hopes he didn't kill another one of his family members. '''Sehima' Sehima is a Sith Pureblood, with dark red skin and spikes coming out of his chin and cheeks symetrically, he left the Sith Order after finding out he had killed his brother.Sehima's intergration into The jedi Order was not easy, he was insulted by civilians, called 'Sith' everywhere he turned. At point he was imprisoned just because he was a Sith Pureblood. Despite all of this, Sehima rose through the Jedi ranks hastily. He quickly passed his Padawan trials and was promoted to Knight but he never got the chance to train an apprentice. After so much discrimination, from civilians and Jedi alike, he left the Jedi in hope of starting and ordinary life free from violence, death and something even worse...